The Executioner
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Walden Macnair was just a little annoyed with the Ministry.
**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **QLFC Round: 1**

 **Team:** **Ballycastle Bats.**

 **Position:** **Seeker**

 **Prompt: Death Eater visiting someone.**

* * *

Sometimes Walden Macnair wondered why he even bothered with the Ministry. No matter what he did, he always had to come into work for the most ridiculous of reasons. Like that one time with the Hippogriff. Just because Malfoy had a difficult time rearing his child did not mean that everybody else should suffer for it. Had the Malfoy Heir actually listened to his Professor, Walden wouldn't have had to be dragged out all the way to Hogwarts just to behead some animal. Then to find out that the animal had suddenly escaped miraculously, left him sitting there with a sharp blade in hand and no reason to use it.

He was called into the Ministry for one particular job. What was the point in doing that job if every time he went out to do said job, he never actually got a chance to execute anything? And how did a Hippogriff manage to escape its holding after it it had only just been looked at?

Something had gone on that day.

There was a letter on his desk. Another one. And it was calling for his expertise. Sometimes he had to wonder at the stupidity of the wizards in the Ministry. It didn't really take much expertise to behead an animal or a being. All someone had to do was lift the scythe and bring it down. If they wanted to pay him for such an easy job, who was he to deny them? Of course if this one also ended up running away somehow before he could actually get the job done, then he wouldn't be getting paid.

They should really invest in stunning the beings before the beheading so they can't actually escape. Of course Cornelius Fudge refused to listen to reason because the only person that he listened to was Lucius Malfoy and Lucius had lost some of his old fire. Lucius cared more about stopping anything Muggle related, than doing anything to make the lives of Purebloods easier. If Walden had the proper amount of money he would be using it to sway Fudge's actions as well. Preferably toward a cause that actually meant something.

The letter was calling for his immediate arrival at the Ministry. Apparently some moron had unleashed an entire herd of Hippogriffs on a Muggle settlement. And now there were Hippogriffs running wild. Instead of doing what normal people would do and simply round the creatures up, they just wanted to kill them all.

Walden had to sit back and marvel at the person Magical Britain had voted for. Did they not realize how useless he was?

With great reluctance, Walden hauled himself out of the study and down the main corridor of the manor. With such an urgent request for his presence he knew that it would not do him well to keep the moron in charge waiting.

Walden arrived at the Mnistry via Floo Network, and went through the usual wand check, registration, and notification of who he was why he was there and where he was going. The magical lift took him all the way to the proper floor. 'Cause when Walden Macnair was called into the Ministry, he never actually got to go to his own office. He always had to go straight to the Minister's office.

The portly man was at his desk and the Weasley was fluttering about him, holding various papers and worrying frantically over something. The moment old Fudge saw him, his eyes seemed to light up with relief.

"Thank Merlin that you're here, we don't know how to control these raving Beasts!"

Walden had to once again withhold a sigh, because being faced with this much stupidity this early in the morning was not pleasant.

"It doesn't take that much to stop a Hippogriff, Minister."

"Two wizards have already been taken out by the beasts! One's sternum was completely snapped! We don't know what to do!"

There was actually a retrieval squad for these kinds of incidents and Walden didn't know why he had to be called in for this. All they had to do was round up the animals and place them where they're supposed to go. Then Obliviate any of the Muggles who saw.

Putting on a false smile, Walden gave the Minister and assuring nod. "Sir, I will do my very best to take care of these creatures."

"Good man!"

He then left the office, wondering how his life had taken such a ridiculous turn after the war. He, who had been one of the Dark Lord's most successful. He, who had gotten almost perfect scores on his N.E.W.T.s. And he was reduced to the position of a glorified exterminator.

Still, at least he got to kill things. Old Fudge was really too foolish if he didn't realize that he was just feeding Walden's psychopathic tendencies by allowing him to kill all the time. Walden was going to have a few good laughs this night.

When the Dark Lord rose again, his takeover would be nearly immediate. And the dark would face no opposition from the Ministry so long as Fudge remained willfully blind.

He looked forward to that day with great excitement.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMEONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
